Storm is coming
by EmandM6
Summary: Clary and Jace are now legendary Shadowhunters, and now they are parents of a child - Kyle - who is as hot as Jace (: And they are faced with the most dangerous villain of all, The Unseelie King. This is a story about: Clary and Jace's son Simon and Isabelle's children Sebastian and Seelie Queen's son AND MANY MANY OTHERS! COLLABORATION WITH: Letters To The Universe
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Life is a book, and every second you spend is an adventure."

Cold chilly autumn air slammed her back as she struggled to make her way towards her apartment. It was just a few blocks away. She shivered as she pulled the red (Black) scarf over herself again, which was gliding down, due to the strong wind. She should've asked George to drive her home. George Palmer, was her best friend. Her _only_ friend. Everyone else in her art school, thought she was crazy. It was probably because of her art style. It was always full of weird creatures which she called _Halflings._ She was immensely grateful to have George by her side to help her through… whatever she was struggling with. She pushed the thought out of the way as her phone buzzed. It took a moment for her to register that her phone was in her pocket. She pulled it out and squinted her eyes to see who it was. It was her mother, her overprotective mother. She pushed the 'answer' button, sighing. She was prepared for another lecture about why she shouldn't make her mother angry. Her mother was hardly happy at this time of the year.

Like she was being chased by someone.

"Selene Storm!" Growled her mother.

"I'm just a few blocks away mom… It's going to—" Selene broke off as a black car stopped in front of her. The car was familiar to her as her own. It had a scratched on the side that she made a few years ago. Not that she even had a driver's license. She knew how to drive, thanks to George, who always enjoyed to showing off. But she had a month to go before she could even think about getting one.

"Mom, I'm going to have to call you back. But I'm going to be there in like 5 minutes. George is here." Selene stammered.

"Don't you dare hang up on me young lady, you are in—" Selene snapped her phone shut with a sigh of irritation. She would have to deal with her later.

Selene hopped lightly into George's shotgun. George was grinning at her. He was wearing his usual faded black T-shirt and a ripped blue jeans.

"So George, how did you know I was here?" asked Selene grinning back. Selene was always happy to see her best friend. Especially, when he was saving her from a disaster.

"Selene Storm, you know the weather. And you have an overprotective mother who would be yelling at you by now. I'm guessing she just called you. And here I am, rescuing you, _again_ " George stated. " _And_ don't even think about not inviting me to dinner. You know I love your mother's cooking." George finished.

"Nerd." Selene replied

"Crazy."

"Ergh, George, just get me home. _Then_ I might consider inviting you to dinner."

"Yes, _sir_." George chuckled.

By the time they arrived, Selene could see her mother pacing through the window.

"Here we go again…" murmured Selene.

"Just don't tell her it was my fault." Said George

"What a friendship we have here George. And too bad, you are taking the blow with me" Selene said.

Selene fidgeted with the hem of her shirt. Her mother was waiting for her in the living room. George awkwardly followed her in. She was thankful that she had a wonderful best friend to help her through trouble like this one. She wondered how long it would take her mother to finish her lecture and give her and George some food. Selene was starving from the effort that she had to use in order to get to her house.

"Mom... I-" said Selene.

"No, Selene, No. No excuses." huffed her mother, completely ignoring George. _She is in one of her moods_ Selene thought.

"Selene, you know how much you make me worry whenever you are not home. You are 17, you know how to take care of yourself." Her mom started, but was interrupted by Selene.

"Exactly mom, I'm 17. I know how to take care of myself." Complained Selene. She gave a sidelong glance towards George. Asking for help. It was their secret language that they used to communicate with one another without words.

"Selene's right. Ms. Storm. She was late today because of the wind." George said. In return, he got a bright smile from Selene. Which made him blush. But Selene's mother looked startled as if she hadn't noticed George standing next to Selene.

"Oh… hello George. What a pleasant surprise." said Selene's mother. Changing her behaviour completely within 3 seconds. Selene's mom glared Selene. Which meant, 'We'll deal with this after.'

"Hello Mr Storm. It's just that Selene-"

"I invited him to dinner mom!" shouted Selene, cutting George mid sentence. "I hope you don't mind. Because it's just that George _loves_ your cooking." said Selene pulling out her sweetest smile that she knew her mother would fall for.

"Well then, young man, let's get you to dinner."

Dinner was served. The main dish was lasagna. George's favorite. George and Selene started to stuff it into their mouth. It felt good to have something inside her stomach other than guilt.

"Oh by the way mom, tomorrow I am going to George's birthday party. Is that ok? He arranged it earlier because you said we would be going to some camping thing with Jake right?" asked Selene. Jake was her mother's colleague friend. Jake was like a uncle and a dad to Selene. Since she had no dad. Her mother told her that he had died in a fire. But Jake insisted on calling him Jake. "Uncle makes me feel ancient." Jake had explained.

"Um… yes dear." Her mother replied weakly. She was getting weaker and weaker like something was drinking her energy. When Selene asked about she had said, "Nothing you need to worry about. I'm just tired Selene, dear."

The next morning she practically gulped her breakfast down. She was eager to get to George's as soon as possible. Selene pulled on her favorite ripped jeans, she liked it because the ripping weren't made by some ripping machine. It was made by her. Along with the jeans she pulled on a red sweatshirt. Selene still wasn't satisfied as she pulled her green jacket on. "Come on Selene, this is not a way to attend your birthday party." she whispered as she pulled her jacket off, changing her mind. "Maybe some amazing gentleman might notice me?"

Selene noticed it was a perfect Saturday morning as she waited outside for George. The sky was a beautiful light cobalt blue and full of puffy white clouds that looks like it was spun out of fluffy cotton candy.

"What took you so long?" She grumbled as she opened the door.

"The traffic" he said cheerfully, handing her a Starbucks cup of caramel frappucino. "I got this for you too."

"That made up for the lateness." Selene grinned at him and took a sip. It was perfect. George knew that she hates coffee so it was decaf and there was whipped cream at the top. She was barely listening as George listed off the people coming to his party. There was a bunch of people that she didn't knew. He invited a few people from his band club, a few classmates and some of Selene's friends.

When she got the George's house she was greeted by the same familiar sight of red roses blooming in George's mother's flower bed and the same clean grass and green tea smell that always seem to linger on George. The sight of his house was as familiar as her own hand.

She opened the door and stepped into the hallway. The floral wallpaper was peeling away and she saw in a corner a stick figure she drew when she was 8 and George had dared her to. The dent on the door and she and George found metal poles and pretended they were knights when George missed her and accidentally hit the door instead. The marks on the walls when they would line up against the walls. Selene used to be much taller than George until he had his growth spurt that left him a head taller than Selene.

She followed George into the backyard, where lots of people were already gathering up. There was music blasting through the speakers George's dad got him for his 12th birthday.

Selene began to wander around as George went off to greet people who she'd never seen before. She shivered against the cold autumn air.

"..should've brought my jacket" she whispered to herself

She was startled when a boy with blond and piercing grass green eyes appeared. George grinned at her, appearing next to the boy. "This is Kyle. He played the cello in the band and he is really good. He's not familiar because he just moved here."

Kyle's mouth twitched at the corners and he stuck out a hand. "Kyle, Nice to meet you."

Selene smiled and shook his hand. His hand was warm and there was callouses. Kyle looked like the kind of person who could break your heart but put it back together in one swoop. After shaking Selene's hand, Kyle turned to face George.

"Hey, I'm looking for a girl called Selene?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot, this is Selene" George replied chuckling.

Kyle looked shocked for a moment then turned to face Selene,

"Miss.Selene _,"_ he declared, "I must speak to you in private"

Selene sent a look to George, who had a equally puzzled look on his face and there was something else she simply couldn't read. It was unusual, George is an open book to her and she understood all his moods and can read everything on his face. But this time, he had an expression she couldn't quite place.

"Ok" She agreed.

"Somewhere _private."_ Kyle added. George raised a suggestive eyebrow and left.

Selene blushed, _wondering what on Earth_ is her best friend thinking what she and Kyle are doing.

When George was out of their earshot, Kyle began.

"I was sent here to find you." he said as if he was a knight in shining amour sent to rescue a damsel in distress.

Selene backed up. "Woah hold up here. What do you mean by finding me, are you are _stalker_?

Kyle looked calm, as if he dealt with teenage girls screaming that he was a stalker everyday. "Aren't you a drama queen."

Selene looked mildly offended. "Excuse me, Mr…"

"Herondale" Kyle said proudly

"Herondale? What kind of name is that?"

"That doesn't matter. The only thing that matters is your safety" Kyle shrugged running a hand through his incredibly blonde hair. "The only thing that matters is your safety. Additionally you get to observe this amazingly handsome person."

"My safety?" Selene asked ignoring Kyle's handsome part, "I mean, what about my safety? I feel pretty safe to me."

"Oh no, you are not. Just follow me. I'll explain on the way."

Selene slowing started backing away. "You're crazy. There is no danger here. Maybe you should go and find someone else to bother."

Kyle sighed impatiently, muttering something under his breath about trying to remember how his dad brought his mom to the "shadow world." Selene was puzzled, what on Earth is a shadow world?

"Well let me tell you there are a horde of unseelie faeries coming this way. Unless you want to get captured and tortured you gotta come with me."

Selene blinked at him, confused. "But why would faeries torture me?"

In response, he grabbed her arm and started dragging her out of George's party. Selene shook him off and glared at him. "Well aren't you a charmer. DON'T TOUCH ME."

Kyle glared back. "I am usually very charming. Ladies come from everywhere to catch a glimpse of me and get my signature."

Selene ignored him and started going back to the party.

" _Hey_! I wasn't done talking!" Kyle called after her.

"Well I was done listening." Selene shouted back.

Suddenly he appeared next to her so fast that it shouldn't be possible. Well that was strange.

"No you need to come with me. You'll be in danger and my dad will disappointed if I fail this mission."

Selene was just about to ask why would his dad be disappointed when she heard horse beats. Kyle groaned next to her. "We're too late."

Then he turned to Selene, panic in his eyes. Selene was surprised, Kyle was such a chill person that it didn't occur to her that he would be so nervous. If Kyle was anxious, then something must be really wrong. All traces of ease and confidence disappeared from Kyle's body and he tensed up, like he was an arrow about to be shot from a bow.

Kyle took something out of his jeans pocket. It was the size of a dagger and it had a translucent look. Then he said, "Gabriel!" and the blade sprang to life, glowing brightly. Selene stared at the shining dagger. She saw and heard so many strange things today that she didn't even question Kyle why he carries random knifes. Kyle handed the dagger to her, showing her how to hold it ("It's called a Seraph Blade." He told her). Then he took off his leather jacket, revealing two scims strapped to his back. He took them off and gripped it in his hands, his forceps taunt. The seraph blade in Selene's hand was buzzing. At the back of her mind, she felt some sort of familiarity as she held the blade.

From the sky appeared 6 people, riding horses. Selene loved horses but these horses look scary, with their blood-red eyes and transparent almost ghost like bodies.

The six riders have bronze skin and hair, and wearing masks of gleaming metal that covered half of their faces. Each rider wears a sword at their waist so massive that Selene wondered how possible it is to carry. The riders are beautiful but they have an unearthly look to them. Selene was scared. Something tells her that the riders and Kyle was part of a supernatural world. Even though Kyle looked like a normal teenager boy, with his ripped up jeans and leather jacket, but the ease he held the blade was scary, it was as if he holds a knife everyday. Little did Selene know that he does do that everyday.

Kyle moved in front of Selene in a protective stance. If touched her heart that even in danger he still tries to protect her. His beautiful face was almost calm while Selene's heart was pounding. Somehow, she felt calm, as if the fear of battle was fueling her. It was like the seraph blade in her hand is calling to her. The light of the seraph blade light up Kyle's face in a pearly glow, and the shadows made Kyle's high cheekbones and jawline more prominent. Selene mentally face-palmed. She has no time to think about stupid boys! Especially when there is going to be a battle.

The riders glided to the ground gracefully. Selene noticed that all of the riders were men except for the woman at the front.

She smirked. "We meet again, little shadowhunter."

"Shadowhunter?" Selene asked.

Kyle gritted his teeths. "Not now. I'll explain later."

Then in a louder voice he yelled to the woman. "Ethna, we bear no ill intentions. This _mundane_ next to me is innocent. Please let us go."

It was obvious that Ethna and Kyle knew each other. Selene wondered what kind of relationship they have. She hoped it was not a romantic one. Plus, Ethna was pretty, with her bronze tan and almond shaped eyes.

Ethna grinned. "Nice try, Herondale. And it is plain to see that the girl is not an mundane. Or else you wouldn't come all the way her from New York to Seattle. And plus, she does not look like a mundane, she has the fey's beauty."

At that, to Selene's surprise, Kyle faintly blushed. But it quickly disappeared when Kyle held his scims in front of him in a more threatening way.

"Fine. If you want to do it the hard way, then _do it._ " Kyle growled.

Ethna cackled. "Any last words?"

Kyle grinned. "I'm stunningly attractive!"

Suddenly, two dark figures fell from the sky. One of the figures was a boy with messy brown hair and beside him crouched was a pretty girl with long black hair. They were both wearing weird looking leathery tunic like clothes. Strapped across their chests were lots of dagger, knifes and a small pouch.

"Dramatic much?" Kyle grinned

"Jealous much?" The boy smiled proudly.

"Oh come on, Laken, did you have to fall out of the sky?" complained Kyle, the riders momentarily forgotten. Laken and Kyle moved closer, their backs facing Selene, blocking her from the view of the riders. Selene saw Laken hard Kyle a small pouch behind his back.

"Come on! We were waiting on the mundane's roof for the past hour! I have cramps now!" Laken shot back, pretending the exchange never happened.

The girl with black hair sighed in exasperation, playing along.  
"Um.. sorry to interrupt but is she the one?"

"Yep" said Kyle proudly "Her name is Selene. Selene, that boy with brown hair is my _parabatai,_ Laken. Just call him Lake _._ " Kyle snickered "And Parabatai is a pair of shadowhunter who fight together for a lifetime. We are bonded by oath" He explained as he pointed at the girl with black hair. "And that is-"

"Adaline Lightwood. It's a pleasure to finally meet you Selene. You can call me Ada"

"Hey! My name is not Lake!" Laken complained, "Call me Ken"

"Enough talking!" Ethna growled, "leave us Nephilim, this _girl_ belongs with our kind."

"No, she comes with us!" Ken growled back, and Selene was surprised how vicious Ken sounded. A wickedly sharp iron sword appeared in Ken's hand as the riders stepped towards them.

"Everyone! Our objective is to protect Selene." Kyle ordered. It was obvious that he is the leader in this pack.

"Gotcha!" Adaline said as she went behind Selene. Kyle was in front, and Laken was at her side, forming some sort of a protective triangle. Selene appreciated how these people are trying to protect her even though they don't know her that well. But she was really confused about the tone Ethna had. She couldn't quiet place what was in her voice when she said _girl._ Sure, there was a little bit of mocking, and perhaps, envy? Selene didn't know why Ethna would be jealous of her while Ethna looks totally gorgeous.

 **Thank you so much for reading and next chapter will be up soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

Kyle made the move first. He dove at Ethna and their blades clashed. The other riders started moving towards Selene but Adaline quickly blocked their path. They were horribly outnumbered and Selene knew she was only pulling their back leg. Kyle was fighting two riders at once, his lithe body twisting and twirling gracefully. But the riders were just as fast, their blades whirling through the air. Adaline was fighting beside her, the group still keeping up their formation of a protective triangle.

Never had Selene felt so helpless in her life as one of the rider's sword grazed Ken's cheek, leaving a crimson line there. Blood started welling through the wound and running down his chin. Although Ken was more bulky than Kyle, he moved swiftly. But even Selene could tell that he was getting tired. Blood was gushing down a wound on Adaline's arm, and sweat plastered her jet black hair to her face. She was panting lightly, while the riders weren't breaking a single sweat. Kyle's sword clashed with Ethna's blade and his sword dropped to the ground near her feet. Selene dashed to the sword and picked it up. Even though it was much bigger than the seraph blade her hand wrapped around it instinctively. If was like she held a sword like this before. Ethna growled at her and sprang. Selene brought her arm back to front, hitting Ethna's blade. Selene pushed with all her might but her strength was small. She brought the sword down and she ducked as Ethna swung at her. Selene crouched and rolled as Ethna hit the ground where her head was a few seconds ago. On the ground, Selene jabbed at Ethna's leg as Kyle took out the pouch that Ken had given him earlier and threw a handful of something white at Ethna. She shrieked as some of it got into her eye. Adaline saw what Kyle did and took out her pouch and threw the same stuff too.

She grinned at Selene. "Salt. Makes them weak."

But just when Adaline was distracted one of the bronze riders took the opportunity and lunged at Selene. He grabbed a handful of her shirt and hair and she shrieked as he dragged her on his horse. Selene tried to bite, scratch, kick, do anything but kicking the rider was like kicking a stone wall. She screamed loudly, "KYLE! ADA-mphhhhhh!" as the rider clamped a hand over her mouth.

He whispered next to her ear, his breath foul. "If you create anymore trouble I will cut your pretty little face."

Ethna, beside him, scowled. "Don't. I hear the king has plans for her. And he said to not touch her."

The rider frowned but inched back, giving Selene a little bit of personal space. The horse started moving up as Kyle ran towards the horse. But when he caught up, Selene was already in the air.

Leaving Kyle, Laken and Adaline, the riders flew up and away. One of the riders - the one who had clamped a hand over her mouth - reached over and tied her wrists together with a thorn looking rope.

"Don't make more work for yourself got it?" He said in a scary tone. Selene realised that it was best for her to keep quiet.

The riders steer their horses towards a part of the world that she's never seen before. The land was all black and grey, dead trees scattered across the land.

"Where exactly are you taking me?" Selene asked mesmerized by the view as the riders dragged her off the horseback. They pushed her forward clearly trying not to be gentle.

"Hey, careful!" Selene complained but pushed forward even harsher

"The king doesn't like waiting" growled one of the riders.

They lead her through the gloomy dark court. It seemed like as all the beauty and the happiness has been sucked out by someone.

The riders lead her to a place that was was outside, filled with a lots of of tents and booths, surrounded by a circle of ash-colored trees. In the middle was a huge pavilion, with banners of velvet on which was displayed a picture of a broken crown, stamped in gold.

A single tall throne, made of smooth, glimmering black stone sat in the pavilion. The back was carved two halves of a crown, like the one on the flag.

'Maybe they don't like lights' Selene whispered to herself as she walk forwards to the center where a dark figure sat on a gloomy throne. As she approached she noticed how tall and lean he was. He had two large, white horns curling from either side of his temples. He also has a deep pallor, and black hair. The contrast of the sides of his face made it seem like it was divided down the middle. The right side was the face of a handsome young man—clean and uncannily beautiful—while the left was heavily disfigured, with tight, gray skin and several scars, as well as an empty eye socket. Selene tried her best not to seem shocked as she was left standing in front of him.

"Greetings Selene" The guy - the king - said. He had dark and deep voice that seemed familiar somehow. "Hope your ride was pleasant." he said shooting a glare at the riders.

"If it was pleasant, I like this a lot. " She growled holding up her tied wrists, "What do you want from me? Just send me back!"

"If you had come voluntarily, they wouldn't have had to do that. I gave clear instruction not to hurt you. And as for what I want from you, that you'll figure out gradually. You have a lot to learn, Selene."

"How do you know me then?" she shot back instantly.

The king sighed heavily as if reciting back to ancient memories, "I met your mother.. A long long time ago" he said darkly as if the memory pained him.

"You mean.. You are my birth father? But my mom is still alive!" Emma exclaimed shocked, how could she have a father? Her mother had told her that he was dead.

"She is a mundane.. that I hired to get you adjusted until you reached a certain age." he explained neutrally, "Your _real_ mother died giving birth to you.. She was the only women I truly loved."

Tears welled up inside her eyes at the thought of having a father she never had. Maybe Kyle could wait.

"..father?" she asked shocked. The king fidgeted uncomfortably in his seat.

"Yes, but I'd like you to address me as your majesty in public. And I have some people who wants to meet you. I'd rather get you well rested and adjusted but she insisted on seeing you as soon as possible" He grumbled

Selene pulled against the thorns trying to free herself, resulted in the thorns leaving red marks trailed blood down her wrist. "Will you just untie me first?" She said sounding a little pissed, "Then _maybe_ we can meet that she."

"No," the king insisted, "Just meet her now. If you behave, _then_ I'll untie you." He turned, not waiting for Selene's response, she felt wrong. As if normal fathers did not leave their daughters tied up. Then he called to one of the girls standing at the corner.

"Juniper. Make Selene look presentable."

Juniper hurried over, head down. She was quite pretty, with bright ginger hair and curves, but she was too thin. Her eyes had a shattered look in it. While Selene found that all faeries have eyes like look like glass, Juniper's was dark and not not as sharp. When she looked up at Selene, she found pity in them. But why would she pity Selene? Selene had a father and a nice place. Not to mention she was a princess too. It was all her childhood dreams come true. Juniper waved a hand at Selene's light blonde hair and a ring of thorns and dead flowers. Then her t-shirt and jeans turned into a dress with black feathers. The blood was cleared off her skin and it looked pearly. Juniper pulled the hair tie out from her ponytail. Her blonde hair spilled down as fell on her shoulders. Juniper placed her hair behind her ears, showing her slightly pointed ears perfectly.

The Unseelie King watched, satisfied. "Let them in" The king ordered to the guards.

The door opened and a boy and a woman entered. The boy had blonde hair and green eyes, and he looked extremely handsome. Selene couldn't help but blush. Beside the boy, the woman looked like his mother. They both look very elegant and moved with a gracefulness that Selene envied. The woman was beautiful and slender with long scarlet hair and clear, bluebell coloured eyes. Both she and the boy had features that would be the jealousy of everyone. While the woman's beauty was like shattered colored glass, the boy's looks, strangely normal compared to the woman (except for the fact that he has slightly pointed ears). The woman also wore an intricate golden circlet for a crown.

 **Thank you for reading! Next chapter will be up soon! Feel free to leave any comments for me to improve on!**


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3:

"This, Selene, is the Seelie Queen" Her father said gesturing at the woman who smiled gracefully at Selene. Selene was overloaded with so much information that she felt numb. She couldn't even process why the heck the Seelie Queen was wearing a dress that was made out of gigantic rose petals, but she saw too much strange things today that she didn't even question the Queen's strange choice of clothing. She felt uncomfortable under the Queen's gaze, so she was glad when her father moved on introducing the boy. "-And this is Prince Ash, Ash Morgenstern, And Ash, this is Selene, Princess Selene."

The boy bowed slightly, "Pleasure to meet you, princess Selene." he said politely.

"Pleasure" Selene forced out, she didn't understand why there were here. She quietly waited for her father to continue.

Her father looked at her, seemingly considering something. His mouth thinned into a line as if he was going to say something very unpleasant. "Selene. I understand this might be... perhaps a tad bit overwhelming. But me and the Seelie Queen has made a deal. She offers that her son for marriage."

Selene's brows furrowed. "So what does this have to do with me?" She looked over at Ash. She had a suspicion what her father was gonna say, but an arranged marriage?! That's so old-fashioned, and not to mention, cruel. Ash stared back at her, and smiled an apologetic smile.

"Ash is your betrothed. In a fortnight, you and Ash will become husband and wife. You will join the great Seelie court and Unseelie court together. It is a moment in history."

Selene gasped. It was like someone punched her in the stomach. She couldn't believe that she was only 19 and engaged. What the heck?!

She started protesting. "But Father? How can you?"

The Unseelie king waved off her complaints. "It is a great honour."

Selene turned around to leave when the one of the riders blocked her path. She looked up and saw Ethna, towering over her.

She glowered. "You disgrace. Your majesty has given you a great gift. Don't deny it that you don't want power."

Selene glared back. "Not this way. I wanted a father that I never had" she growled, "And I want to marry who I desire. And prince Ash!" She turned to face him, "How are you so calm about this?"

"I am a faerie, princess Selene, I understand what's best for my people." He said simply

Her father frowned, "Selene, you will do as I say. Your marriage is to seal our deal." He commanded fiercely.

Sensing the intenseness in the court Ash spoke up, "How about I invite princess Selene to our Seelie court and experience how we live and decide what to do then?" He said carefully, "Is that doable mother?" The Seelie Queen gave a short nod.

"Fine" Selene snapped "Now I wish to leave here." She turned to face the Seelie Queen, "Thank you, your majesty" The Seelie Queen just smiled and turned around to walk away, "Ash dear, I will be waiting for you in the court. Make sure that princess Selene is comfortable." She said as she walked swiftly out.

As his mother walked away, followed by her guards, Ash turned to face Selene. "Is it okay if I call you Selene." He asked smiling softly down at her. She wanted to snap at him or say something to make him upset but seeing his smile - bright, gorgeous and kind - she simply couldn't bring herself to snap. So instead she exhaled a long sigh, "Sure. Is it okay if I call you Ash then? It would be better than all those titles."

He grinned, "Of course. When we get to the court I'll take you to all see the beautiful places in the Seelie court"

Ash liked this girl. She wasn't what he expected her to be. He thought he would meet a girl cruel and cold, like her brothers. But so far she was bubbly, kind and nice. She didn't even bother to try to address him as royalty and she wasn't snobbish. And the best quality he liked about her was that she was honest. Faeries like to deceive people even though they say they don't lie. This girl was straight-forward and he appreciated that honesty, which was a quality hard to find in fair folks.

He lead her to a hill, not far from the Unseelie court. The hill seem to crack apart. A large square in the front peeled away from the rest and swung open like a door, revealing a tunnel. The corridor was made of smooth creamy white colored stone and the roof was made out of blue marble patterned with stars. He saw Selene reach a pale hand out to the shimmering stars and she let out a childish laugh. There was so much pure innocence in that laugh that he laughed along with her.

They chatted about their favorite cake (Cheesecake for Ash, Lemon tarts for Selene) and he filled her in about the history of Shadowhunter and Faerie. When he talked about Shadowhunters and how stuck-up they are, Selene blushed and started defending them. It didn't occur to Ash that she was a Shadowhunter sympathizer. His mother won't be pleased to hear about this. Selene ranted about how she met three Shadowhunters with a flush on her cheek.

It was quite enduring to see her annoyed. Selene's face was like an open book. He could read everything on her face easily, unlike her mother and other feys. They kept their emotions at bay, unrevealing. He wasn't sure what to think of his mother. He hadn't seen her in over a year and even though she looks the same, there was some sort of longing and sadness in her eyes on the time and it was taking its toll. She seems to be sick all the time now.

His mother told him that she made a deal with the Unseelie king, which is in order to get her son back, she has to give him the power of her army and marry his son with his daughter. At first, Ash had been annoyed that his mother arranged a marriage, but then anything was better than staying in the Unseelie land. It was lonely _all the time_. But before he was taken in Seelie court he was lonely too. No one was supposed to know about him, so most days he was locked in a room, with only darkness as his friend. He cherish the rare moments his mother came and played with him. She had told him he was her biggest secret, a weapon made to destroy the vain of Shadowhunters.

He never laughed so much in his entire life than today. _Maybe,_ he thought, _I can like this girl after all._

To Selene everything about the Seelie court was mesmerizing, especially the glowing flowers that was littered across the floor.

Selene nudged Ash. "Do you think you can get me jeans and a t-shirt, or something else? This dress is very uncomfortable and I rather wear something that makes it easier to move around. She gestured to her dress and Ash tried to not blush as he noticed how the dress showed her curves.

"Ummm...y-yeah sure." Ash mentally slapped himself. _Just because you haven't been around a girl your age doesn't mean you have to fall for the first one you know._

He glanced at Selene, wondering if she noticed his slip-up. But she was dashing from wall to wall, examining the semiprecious gems in the stone. Ash was annoyed with himself. Ever since a young child he was trained to keep his emotions in check, even though he never was good at it, but at least most of the time he can keep a poker face. _Damn it_ he thought as he felt his cheeks flush as he looked at Selene.

"Hey Ash," Selene called pointing at a amber in the stone, "Is this real?" she asked pointing.

"Yeah it is." He tried to stop the words from coming out of his mouth but he failed. "It's the color of your eyes."

Selene looked at him in surprise and the edges of her mouth quirked up but she didn't say anything. Ash felt his face heat up for the millionth time today. Oh god, now she must think he is a weirdo. Only visits during the lonely time in Unseelie land from Dru Blackthorn prevented his social skills from going rusty. She kept him in trend to slangs and told him about the outside world. When he told her who his father was Dru turned away from him in disgust and told him he was a monster. This was how he lost his only friend. Maybe Selene can be his friend. Or maybe something more. _Stop it!_ Ash thought.

Selene looked at him. "Hmmm?"

Ash just realised he spoken out loud. "I mean….uhhhh...stop being…. a tree?"

Selene's look a curiosity turned into confusion. "Are you ok?"

"No." Ash said quickly. "I mean, yeah. Uhh, sometimes?"

Thankfully, his mother presence saved him from further embarrassment.

"Looks like you two are now close." His mother said using her 'queen' voice which she only used to give commands. Selene immediately stop observing the gem and curtsied. Her courtesy looked very unnatural and awkward. He couldn't help but snort softly. Selene heard him and glared at him. But Ash knew that it was a friendly glare because he was reminded of Dru. Who rolled her eyes when he spoke like a faerie. "You sound ridiculous" She used to say. The memory of his ex-friend was painful.

"Yes mother" Ash said quickly, pushing his thoughts out of the way. He knew his mother didn't like waiting for his reply.

The Seelie Queen looked tired. "Show our beloved guest Selene to her quarters." Then without a goodbye, she turned and left.

"Is she always like this?" Selene asked.

Ash shook his head. "Recently Mother gets tired easily and she rarely comes out from her quarters." Then he quickly added. "I mean, bedroom."

Selene nodded. "Ok now show me around."

Ash lead her down another long corridor with roots dangled from the ceiling, each one entwined with glowing flowers. Selene paused a bit, her fingers lingering on the flower, her eyes glowing with wonder. Ash saw a woman with blonde hair and petite figure hurrying down the hallway with a stack of clothes in her arms and he greeted her. "Nene!"

Nene smiled. "Hello, Ash. What ever are you doing out here?"

"This is Selene… my (cough) betrothed. Selene, this is Nene, a healer." Ash replied, a flush dusting his pale cheeks.

Selene was blushing too at the betrothed part. "Hi, Ms…."

"Nene is fine." Selene could tell Nene wanted to say something and she was going to ask Nene what she was gonna say but Ash said, "Oh, Nene, Selene wanted some more comfortable clothes."

Nene shifted the clothes and handed them to Ash, holding them. "These belongs to the queen, but she has too much clothes to even notice a few missing." She lifted each piece of clothing up and Ash held the clothes dutifully. Nene held up a simple grass green dress that is Greek styled.

"Is this fine?" Nene asked.

Selene nodded and took the dress. "Can you find some pants and a shirt?"

Nene frowned. "I don't think we fair folks have something like that for females but I can look. I'll bring it to your quarters later."

"Thank you!" Selene directed a bright smile at her. Oh god, Ash thought. A smile like that would light up the world. How Ash wished she would smile like that at him.

"Very well." Nene nodded and left.

Ash took her to a room.

The walls were smooth and curved in towards a roof that was lost in shadows.. The and the walls were silvery moonstone and they glowed from within and lighted the room with a soft radiance. Roses from every shade was littered across the floor, perfuming the air with it's sweet scent. A bed draped in creamy white sheets stood on a platform, steps leading up to it. It was piled with lavender colored velvet cushions. A marble wall took up one end of the room, and behind it a waterfall rushed down the rocks. It empties into a rock pool, with rose pink and grey stones at the bottom.

Selene muttered, "Wow" and ran her fingers down the white curtains that drifted down from the ceiling. She never touched anything that soft in her whole life. The drapes half covered a bed made of thick branches and lilies were woven into it.

"Do you like it?" Ash asked shyly.

"I love it!" Selene cried. "Is it all for me?"

Ash nodded, as he watched the grin spread across Selene's face. She leaned walked over and started to observe the room very carefully. The room was big and Selene's eyes were wide as she took it all in.

"My room is the next room down the hallway, the one with the brass hand knob." Ash told her. "Find me when you need something."

A knock echoed throughout the room and Ash grinned. "Guess that's my cue to leave." He slipped through the door as Nene came in, holding a stack of clothes. "Here you go, daughter of shadows."

Selene frowned a bit at the title but didn't remark on it. "Thanks for the clothes."

Nene smiled kindly. "You're welcome."

She turned around to leave when Selene asked, "Why did you call me daughter of shadows?"

Nene stated plainly. "You have an aura of darkness around you, young one."

"I'm not evil."

The woman's eyes bored into her. "Not all evil things are visible to the eye. There's much more on the inside, and that chaos can eat you alive."

She left and Selene was unsettled by her words. She set the clothes down on the table beside her bed because there was no wardrobes.

Huh, she thought, must be some strange faerie tradition.

Her head was spinning from the turn of events that happened today. There was no clock but the sun was still shining bright. Selene was so tired and she looked through the stack of clothes to find a loose blue tunic and traded it for the dress. Then Selene crawled into bed and fell into a deep dreamless sleep.

Selene woke to a warm hand shaking her shoulder. Everything was distorted and for a moment she thought it was her mom waking her up for school. She blinked sleepily to find a pair of grass green eyes instead of her mom's sea brown ones that she so like her own. The Unseelie King's words of him paying her mom- no, her foster parent echoed in her mind and a sharp stab of homesickness hit her. Sure, her mom was strict, but she's been more of a parent than the Unseelie King has been. But it was undeniable how much they looked like each other- the fair porcelain skin, full lips and high cheekbones.

She yawned and Ash's face came into focus. "What time is it?"

Ash grinned. "Time for dinner. You were asleep for a long time."

It was true, the sun was starting to set already. She got up and Ash tried to not looked at how much the dress showed her longs legs. "Ummm.. you might want to wear something a bit more formal."

Selene rubbed her eyes and started looking through the stack of clothes. "It's so inconvenient that you guys don't have a wardrobe."

Ash shrugged. "We like to keep things simple."

Selene smirked. "Yeah right" and she gestured to her room. "Do you guys have to be so extra all the time?"

Ash laughed. "We do tend to have a flare for the dramatics, that's true."

Selene held the green dress from earlier and she waited for a few seconds before coughing. Ash didn't get the hint and ask, "what?"

"Are you planning on standing there and watch me change?"

Ash blushed again - he was an easy blusher, Selene found - and he left faster than possible.

Selene chuckled to herself at his reaction. She didn't have much experience with boys except for George because her mother was very strict about them. Thinking about George made her heart ache. He and her mother must have been worried sick. George must have thought she ditched him or something. Two faeries suddenly entered her room and almost have her an heart attack. The faeries worked fast, their fingers lingering on her hair, creating a ring of daisies and jasmine. They made her take off her sneaker and explained that they don't wear shoes. Luckily, they didn't do something too fancy and left as quickly as they came. Selene wished there was an doorbell or a lock. She was uncomfortable at the thought of people coming and going as they wish.

She went out to find Ash waiting her her. When she saw him, Selene realised that her dress was the same shade of green as Ash's eyes. Sneaky Nene.

"May I?" Ash asked as he extended an elbow for her and she took it.

"So.. Is this just dinner?" Selene asked as Ash lead her through the long and narrow hallways.

"Um.. yes."

"Then why are we dressed up so fancy?" Selene asked, still amazed by the beauty in this land.

Ash shrugged. "My mother always says "dress to impress."'

Ash lead her through a long dark hallways until they stood in front of a place where three roads lay.

"Where to they lead?" Selene asked turning around to face Ash.

"One leads to mundane world, one goes further into Faerieland, and one to Hell" He explained kindly pointing at each of them. Selene felt something that she has never felt before. Homesickness?


End file.
